1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a light source assembly, a display apparatus having the light source assembly and a method of manufacturing the light source assembly.
More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a light source assembly for a liquid crystal display apparatus, a display apparatus having the light source assembly and a method of manufacturing the light source assembly.
2. Description of the Background
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus has various advantageous characteristics such as a mobility and a durability attributable to thin thickness, lightweight, and low power consumption. Thus, the LCD apparatus has been widely used in various applications such as a monitor, a note personal computer, and mobile devices (e.g., a cellular phone. The LCD apparatus may include an LCD panel for displaying an image by using an optical transmissivity of liquid crystal and a backlight assembly disposed under the LCD panel to provide light to the LCD panel. The backlight assembly may include a light source assembly for generating light and a light guiding plate for guiding the light to the LCD panel.
Recently, due to meet the convenience of mobility, thinner LCD apparatuses have been adopted, thus the thickness of the backlight assembly has been challenged to be thinner. However, if the light source assembly of the backlight assembly is thin, size of a light emitting diode (LED) chip should also be thin, leading to decreased light efficiency.